


Allura? Do You Have...

by BachewBachew



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Castle of Lions - Freeform, Friendship, Girl Power, Periods, Voltron, allura and pidge interactions, female menstruation cycle, female periods, team voltron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BachewBachew/pseuds/BachewBachew
Summary: It's that time of month again! For Pidge! Unfortunately since they're stuck in space she wasn't sure if Allura had stuff they did back on Earth for taking care of the time of the month. Nevertheless, she and Allura were the only women on board the Castle of Lions so she asks the fellow princess to help her out.





	Allura? Do You Have...

Pidge groaned as she looked at a calendar she made ever since they were stuck in the Castle of Lions. It was that time of month again. The one most women all dreaded. Their menstruation cycles. More specifically, their periods. She was going to have to prepare for her period but she wasn't so sure how she should deal with it. They had no space pads or space tampons she could use. Or a ton of extra underwear. Hell, they didn't even change their clothes (but they did wash them every day since they only had one set of clothes). This was why Pidge needed to find somethings like a pad or tampon soon or else she'll be running through the only pair of shorts and underwear she even had on her since day one of being apart of Team Voltron. She sighed as she went to look for Allura, wanting to talk to her in private. Once she located the Altean princess, she walked up to her and sighed, pushing up her glasses as she looked at her.

"Hey Allura. Uh, mind if I talk to you in private?" She whispered, to embarrassed to even tell the other guys that she was on her menstrual period. She didn't have an issue at the Garrison because she didn't get her period until a couple months back. They were mostly light flows but now they were starting to get heavier and much more... Well... messier. Which is why she started paying more attention to them now than she did a couple months before.

"Sure Pidge. What's up?" The Altean princess said, following Pidge as she took her to a nearby hallway from the main room in the castle.

"Well, um, do... do Alteans have menstrual cycles? You know... like... do you bleed. Down there? Ah, to clarify I'm not hurting in some way, well I am kind of cramping but it's not like I'm bleeding because I got hurt you know." The green paladin blabbed on, trying to explain it without scaring the princess to death about Pidge 'bleeding' in places she shouldn't be bleeding. "And before you ask, it's just a human thing. Females just go through a cycle every month or two months, it just depends on the female, and they deal with it. Some have an easier time than others."

Allura blinked, kind of lost and confused as to what Pidge was trying to say. "Well, besides the slipperies... I don't think we have anything quiet like what you humans have. Plus Alteans only get the case of the slipperies when they're older. Like Coran's age." She said with a small laugh, remembering when Coran got the slipperies.  
"Your stomach hurts?" She asked, remembering that part of Pidge's stomach cramping up.

"Yeah it's not like I'm like going to throw up but it just hurts you know? It's part of the cycle which is a pain. Oh, and do you have... uh... any spare underwear I could possibly borrow? Or maybe something to make sure it doesn't bleed through my underwear and shorts? I don't want one of the guys freaking out over me having my period." She said with an awkward chuckle.

"Uh... I'll check and get back to you on that. But as for the 'cramps' I'll see if Coran knows any old Altean remedies we could use to suppress the pain or maybe I can introduce you to a special tea. Maybe that'll help out as well. As long as it works for you and you feel better is all that matters right now." Allura said, softly smiling at Pidge.

"Thanks Allura. I really appreciate it." Pidge said with a small laugh, glad she has another woman in the castle she can go and ask questions like these to. A couple hours later Allura managed to find something that'll act like a pad for Pidge and thank goodness they had a lot of them because Pidge will be needing them in the near future. The tea Allura mentioned worked out perfectly for Pidge, making her drinking it most of the time whenever she started having cramps. Even though Coran couldn't help them that much it worked out pretty well and now Pidge doesn't have to worry about her menstruation cycle for awhile now which is good news for her since she'll have to use all of that worrying on trying to defeat the Galra Empire and Zarkon after all. And no period is going to stop her from doing that.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this once on a fanart someone made so I decided to make a fanfiction out of it. I wasn't really sure which one so if someone could suggest me which fanart that might be please tell me so I can link you guys to it! Thanks for reading as well!  
> Oh and I know this was just like a sudden one shot I had but I wasn't sure if I should add more to it so should I??? Like, maybe the other Paladins caught Pidge being moody?


End file.
